bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Revenge of the Crow - Chapter 8: No Escape
'''No Escape '''is the eighth and final chapter of my fifteenth fanfiction, "Revenge of the Crow". This story has not been getting the reception that I was hoping for, which makes me very sad. Hopefully my next story will be more popular than this one. I have enjoyed making this story, but I don't think that people have enjoyed reading it very much. I've heard some very mixed opinions, and even some very strong complaints. Almost all of the criticisms are about chapter 4, but the other chapters haven't been very well recieved either. I love all of my stories, no matter how shitty some of them are. "The Last Hunt", "Hail to the King", "The Fallen Lancer", "The Bleeding". Those are my four least favorites, but I still love them to death. I love "Revenge of the Crow", but it just didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. I'll stop wasting your time now. Let's get into this chapter. Like the last chapter in "The God King", this chapter ends in a cliffhanger. This one is very interesting. This is a pretty short chapter, but almost all of my endings are short. This is also not a very good ending, but you might think differently. No Escape I prepared to stab Antal with my sword, but he dropped a smoke bomb, then used his Flamesprayer to light the smoke on fire. I backed away, and heard a window break. I then rushed through the fire, and jumped out of the now broken window. Antal and I landed on the ground, and he tried running away from me. He ran very fast, and so did I. I was happy that my new armor didn't slow me down. I chased Antal through Yahar'gul, and he eventually tried climbing onto a building. I followed him up, and he stood his ground. He took out his Rifle Spear (he doesn't have his Church Pick yet), and prepared to fight me. Before we clashed, he spoke to me. Antal: It doesn't have to end like this. Altair: Yes it does. Antal: Prepare to be defeated. He charged at me. I dodged to the side, and he almost fell off the rooftop. He then charged at me again, and I shot him in the shoulder with my Repeating Pistol. He put his Flamesprayer away, and pulled out his own Repeating Pistol. He shot at me, clearly forgetting about my new armor. I then realized that I wasn't wearing my helmet. I charged at him, and slashed him in the left arm. He kicked me down, but I got up quickly. He walked over to the ledge, and I rushed at him. He grabbed me by the collar, and threw me off the building. I landed head first on the ground, and blacked out. Credits Were you expecting that? Probably not. Tell me what you think in the comments. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts